


котёнок ~ Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Natasha get bored.<br/>Luckily, Natasha knows how to take care of her котёнок, and James is more than willing to appease her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	котёнок ~ Kitten

The sofa is, in all honesty, too small for both of them. James and Natasha sat with their legs in a tangle at the middle do the sofa.   
They had opted out of the latest mission, meaning that they were alone, all day, in the small apartment. Unfortunately, they don't have much to do in the apartment.

Natasha gets bored with tracing circles onto the skin on James' legs. Without a word, she lunges forward, draping her body over his. She places a small kiss on the corner of his lips. He wrapped her hands around the base of her skull, holding her near. She continued to kiss him on the lips in a series of chaste, quick smooches.

After a few moments of teasing, she opens her lips and runs her tongue along his plump lower lip. James opens his mouth and let’s Natasha’s tongue explore the heat of his own. Natasha devours the warm sensation of skin on skin. She ruts her chest against his, feeling her sensitive nipples rub against the inside of her thin shirt. As her tongue traces dirty circles against his, she slides a hand up to tease his nipple through his shirt. 

As she gently rubs the hardening bud, he sighs warmly into her open mouth. He ruts his hips up, pushing his growing cock against the soft flesh of her thigh. 

James’ large hands start at her hips and slide up, under her shirt. She pulls her face away from his, but stays close enough that they can feel each others breath.

“No, котёнок” Her voice is smoky but strong.

“What do you want?” He asks, moving his mouth down the sharp bone of her jaw.

“I want you stretched out and wet for me. I want to bend you over and fuck you until the only thing you know is the feeling of my skin.” 

He looks into her eyes. His pupils are blown with desire.

“Yes, my mistress.” Is all he says.

She grabs either side of his head ensuring that he doesn’t move or look away while she gives him instructions. 

“I’m going to get some toys. When I get back, I want you stretched and sitting on the couch. You will open yourself up, but you will not touch your cock. You will put in the plug, you know which one, until I take it out. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ната́ша” his voice is low in his throat. 

Natasha gets up gracefully and walks to the bedroom. She shuts the door behind her.

James immediately goes to work taking off his clothes. He folds them and carefully places the bundle beside the sofa. Natasha likes things tidy, James likes to make her happy. There is a small box underneath the sofa that he pulls out. Inside is a bright crimson plug, Natasha’s favorite. James examines it briefly before laying it on the floor beside the sofa, where it will be in easy reach.

The door opened a crack and the bottle of lube rolled across the room to James' feet. He grabs the bottle and practically sprints to the sofa. He half sits, half lays over the arm with one food propped over the back of the sofa, and one foot on the ground.

He was half hard already, but thinking about preparing himself for Natasha cause his cock to throb and harden against his stomach. He goes to work wetting a finger and circling his hole with the wet digit. He slowly slides the finger in. His breath hisses as he exhales. He works the finger in and out, moving and rubbing it against his walls as he goes. James desperately wants to rub against his prostrate, but his job was to open himself up and wait for Natasha. He pours more lube over his second finger and slides it in along with the first. He scissors them quickly, wanting to be ready. His left hand slides over the muscles in his chest. A low moan escapes his throat. Finally he works in a third finger. After a few quick slides and scissoring the fingers, he reaches over and grabs the plug.

James quickly pours lube on the hard plastic and reaches between his spread legs with both hands. He slides in the plug with his right while his left hand rubs gently circles around his hole, feeling the hard intrusion. He closes the bottle of lube and places it on the floor. 

Once he is satisfied with the plug, he sits up, legs spread toward the door. He is careful not to shift the plug too much. 

After what feels like hours, Natasha steps into the room, completely naked except for a pair of black stilettos. She is holding his favorite collar, a simple silver cock ring, and her largest strap-on. James' eyes widen when he sees the fake cock. It's a shiny, deep black. It's made from a hard rubber, and has false veins sculpted in it. The strap-on is also a bit larger than the plug he is wearing. 

Immediately, James is on his knees in front of his mistress. The plug shifts inside him, causing a small mewl to escape his lips. 

He bares his neck, allowing her strong hands to put on the leather collar. She shifts it so the silver D ring hangs over the center of his throat. The black leather is a stark contrast to the pale, soft flesh of his neck. 

"You are not to talk except to say my name or your safewords." She tells him. 

Lay on the sofa with your legs facing me. 

James crawls to the sofa. Natasha doesn’t require it, but James likes the way it feels. 

He sits on the sofa, legs spread. Natasha moves the ring and fake cock to the sofa cushion next to him and kneels between his legs. 

She likes a wet stripe from the base of James' cock to the head. She traces the thick vein with the flat of her tongue. Bucky throws his head back and tries not to rut into the sensation.

Natasha then places a gentle kiss on the leaking head, getting a drop of pre-come on her lips. She licks it off as she slides the cock ring around James. 

She slides up his body until her face is even with his. She pulls him into a deep kiss, her tongue and lips wet and hot against his. When James reaches up to wrap his hands around her naked torso, she grabs his wrists and pulls them above his head. He could easily break the hold, but he likes it this way. 

"Naughty boy." She says as she breaks the kiss. 

It was a rule regularly broken: Natasha’s in charge, no touching without being told to. 

"Roll over, котёнок." She says as she releases his wrists and stands up. "Bend over the arm, hands on the cushions, legs spread, chest over the arm rest." She grabs the strap on. 

As James situates himself over the arm, Natasha takes his place on the sofa, facing him.

"You may watch. You cannot move or touch." She says just before wetting one finger with her tongue and sliding the wet digit over a budding nipple. She escalates from there, tweaking and twisting the bud until it’s read and hard. Then she gives the other the same treatment. Jame’s eyes never waver from her hands and his muscles are taunt from the position.

Finally, she spreads he legs and uses two fingers to collect the come dripping from her cunt. She offers the dripping fingers to James. His mouth opens to let her in, but she rubs the fluid over his lips. After she removes her hand, he licks the sweet come from his face. 

She moves her hand back down and rubs a few quick circles over her clit, making it harder. She stands and makes quick work of the straps of the dildo, tightening it around her. 

James hasn’t moved. Once she leaves the sofa, he can hear her breath as she walks around behind him. A finger teases his hole around the plug. 

"Good work, котёнок." She says upon examining his work.

"However, you've broken the rules." She says, sliding a palm over one pale glove of his ass. "I won’t flog you though, you are being so good." With that she lands a hard slap on the base of the plug, causing it to thrust into Jame’s body. 

She kneels behind him and kisses his left cheek, then his right. Then she slaps the plug hard again. James can’t hold back the whimper. 

She slides one hand gently up his back, reveling the taunt, warm muscles there. 

She smacks the plug, harder still. 

Jame’s cock throbs despite the ring. The arm of the sofa is rubbing angrily against his chest. 

"One more,” Natasha says, placing a few more small kisses on his ass before landing one last hard slap. 

She grabs the hair at the back of his skull, pulling his head up. 

"What do you say.” She whispers into his ear. 

"Thank you, искусница.” He purrs. 

She releases him gently, back to his original position. 

She backs up, pulling his cheeks farther apart with her hands. 

"So good for me." She says, using a finger to pry the plug from it’s place. She squeezes his right cheek with her right hand as she slowly removes the plug with her left. Once it’s out, she licks a few wet circles around James’ hole, pulling soft moans from him. 

She leans down to pick up the bottle of lube, and crudely wets the huge, black, strap-on. Natasha slides a finger in to his leaking hole, teasing him. His back arches with the struggle not to move or speak. 

She lines up the dildo and slides in with a quick, harsh push. James’ wet hole flutters around the new intrusion. He forces his body to relax. Lube leaks from the fake cock, down the back of his thighs.

"You may talk now." She says, using both hands to stroke his back.

"It's so big." He groans. 

"You can do it baby." With that she starts thrusting in and out gently. 

James moans, "More."

She slaps his right ass cheek hard as she quickens the pace. She can feel her cunt grow wetter and wetter with each rub of the strap-on against her clit. 

Finally, her hips move in a quick rough rhythm. James' chest rubs against the arm of the sofa. He knows it will leave a mark, but he wears any mark Natasha gives him with pride. 

She reaches forward and grabs James by the hair, pulling his head back. 

"Put your hands around my neck." She demands. 

James whimpers as he moves his arms back. "Fuck." he wraps his hands around her neck, pulling his body into a U around hers. She grabs his hips like a vice, her fingers leaving small marks on his flesh.

"What are you?" She moans. 

In this new position her cock rubs his prostrate with every hard thrust, making it difficult for him to focus to answer. 

"I'm your...I'm...I'm your котёнок." He groans. His body shakes with each rough thrust. 

"I'm your cockslut, I'm your pet." He mumbles, his eyes sliding shut. 

Her thrusts become erratic. The only sound in the apartment is the obscene slap of skin on skin. 

"Fuck, котёнок." She screams as her body convulses in climax. Natasha throws her head back as her body vibrates and twitches with orgasm. Despite the quivering in her thighs and cunt, she continues thrusting into James. 

"Let go." She demands, her voice low with desire. James releases her throat and bends over the sofa again. She leans forward, wrapping her arms around her hips. She takes off the ring, feeling his cock throb. She thrusts a few more times and fists his cock with her soft hand. 

With a cry, Bucky comes over his stomach and the arm of the sofa. She pulls out, bends over, and replaces the strap-on with the crimson plug. Bucky shudders at the sensation of being full again so quickly. 

"Roll over." She demands, stepping away from James. He rolls over. James' chest is red and slightly raw from the arm of the sofa. Thick shots of white come are spread over the lower part of his stomach. 

"Clean up." She pants, taking off the strap-on. 

James smiles before using a few fingers to wipe the come off of his stomach. He lifts the hand to his lips, and sucks on the fingers. James sucks longer than is necessary. He is sure to groan around the fingers and let a bit of drool run over his lips. He wants to put on a show for Natasha. 

He repeats the motion. This time, his other hand stretches to his chest and circles an already-hard nipple. 

Once Natasha is satisfied that the come is cleaned, she pulls him up into a deep kiss, tasting the bitterness of his release on his tongue. 

The kiss slows and becomes more gentle. Finally, Natasha sits on the sofa. Bucky kneels on the floor in front of her, not wanting to take up her space. They spend the rest of their day off marathoning Kitchen Nightmares and sharing chaste smooches. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pwp, so please inform me of any blatant errors/elements that suck.  
> This is also my first BuckyNat fic.  
> I usually ship Steve/Bucky and Clint/Natasha..but whatever.


End file.
